insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
2nd Universe
the 2nd universe is the home of the tatians and consists the biggest known planet, Virgo A Planet, this universe is known as the "tatian universe" by humans, which is the tatian's enemies history just 13.7 billion years ago, all the well-known universes were created except the 2nd universe, then virgos a planetakus created the 2nd universe just about 12.0 billion years ago, and since 10.7 billion years ago, virgos a planetakus prepares the birth of the "king of the planets", virgo a planet... birth of virgo a planet ...only since 10.7 billion years ago, virgo a planet was just nothing more like scrap metal to virgos a planetakus, then he started creating it & bringing life to tatians, before tatians exist, the time now takes place in 500 million years ago... birth of tat ...now 500 million years now, a giant meteor hitted virgo a planet's left side, leaving a billion kilometer cloud and volcanoes were created after the blast of the meteor, now lots of unknown red and brown things were creating a mysterious tatian (the first tatian, tat), the leader of the prehistoric tcd (known as the prehistoric lava army), and virgos a planetakus created 2 other tatians and become tat's friends. cat face planet alert since in 5,000,000 years ago, ? another meteor hit virgo a planet and it bounced off virgo a planet and hit tarantula moon & the debris formed a mysterious planet, cat face planet or :3 planet, it caused several chaos, such as destroying stars, smashing planets, colliding with moons, etc. fate of virgo a planet now 666 years later, in 2666, cat face planet is approaching virgo a planet and tat is letting all the tatians evacuate the planet with the BFTOS (Big Floating Tank Of Space) and they only have 10 minutes left to evacuate the planet & cat face planet is approaching fast and 5 minutes later, only 95% of tatians are on board, but they see some elder tatians and they are too slow to get there, so tat gets them and 100% of all tatians around virgo a planet are on board, only 30 seconds left, time is running out, the BFTOS is getting away fast with hypersonic speed & cat face planet hitted virgo a planet's oceans and 99.9% of all fish species on the oceans were killed, the shockwave is so powerful, it can finish off an entire planet, the buildings were destroyed, bases were blasted, even the TCD is destroyed, even the main hq isn't high enough to escape the cat face clouds, ? king burj, the tallest building ever in the entire 2nd universe, is tipped over by the cat face clouds, now virgo a planet's population is 0, meanwhile on the BFTOS, the tanks are there too, mega overlords, shaitans, manticores, etc & all of the tatians (except tat) were crying for virgos a planetakus, letting him to re-create the planet, back at virgo a planet, virgo a planet is now covered with cat face clouds and dissolving everything on it's way, the tcd is like a ruin, cities are haunted, king burj is tipped over, later, the clouds are infecting it's inner parts & reaching for the planet's heart, now the cat face clouds infected the heart and the heart is beating faster and faster and faster, virgo a planet is glowing brighter and brighter and brighter, the heart burst of infection, so is virgo a planet, blowed up... end of the story -tat